Willow and the Phoenix
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: Charles Xavier's niece Willow joins the X-Men. the Phoenix shows herself! I DON'T OWN X-MEN! BAD AT SUMMARIES LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN XMEN!

"I would like everyone to come to the common room please," the professor announced over the intercom.

"I wonder what's up? We were supposed to have the day off from training today," Rogue said to Kurt.

"I don't know."

When they got to the common room, they saw a woman standing there next to the professor.

"Who's that?" Rogue asked with a slightly rude tone. After Rogue and Kurt sat down on the couch, the rest of the X-Men came in too.

"What is it, Professor?" Scott asked.

"I would like you all to meet someone." He gestured to the young woman standing to his right. "This is Willow, my niece from Salem, Massachusetts. She has, finally, decided to come here to stay and learn."

"Hi," she said shyly, looking at the ground.

Charles noticed her apprehension and chuckled. "You're fine," he said warmly to her.

Willow looked up and quietly said, "Sorry, I am just shy."

"Whatever, it's cool. So, like, what is your power?" Kitty asked.

"Elemental control."

"Cool!"

"You look a little old to be a new mutant," Rogue bluntly said.

"She has had her powers for nine years, Rogue."

"I am twenty-one years old. I was twelve when I discovered that I was a mutant, and I was afraid to leave home." Willow turned to her uncle. "So, now that I have been introduced, where is my room, Uncle Charles?"

"You will be rooming with Jean." He held his hand up to point out the redheaded girl. "Jean, will you take her to your room?"

"Sure thing, Professor."

Willow fallowed Jean up the main stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. "Who's the valley-girl?" Willow asked with a chuckle once they were in the little room.

"Oh, that's Kitty. By the way, what made you decide to come here after _nine years_?"

"My powers have been getting a bit too strong for me to handle on my own," Willow said plainly. While Willow was unpacking her bags, she took out some pill bottles. Jean saw them and curiously looked from Willow to the bottles. Willow noticed Jean through her peripheral vision. "I'm bipolar. These are mood stabilizers and depression medications mostly." Willow kept looking down at her bags when she spoke.

"Sorry," Jean said guiltily, feeling bad for asking.

"I don't mind."

"Well, I'll let you settle in." With that, Jean left the room, closing the door behind her.

Scott walked up behind Jean. "Hi, Jean." She jumped a little, not expecting Scott. She turned to face him. "Something wrong?" he asked, seeing Jean's slightly worried face.

"I'm fine, Scott. I just wish the professor told me." Her voice trailed off.

"You wish he told you what?" Scott asked with some concern.

"It isn't a big deal, I just didn't expect it."

"What?"

"It isn't my business to say anything."

Willow came out of the room. Having overheard Jean and Scott, she said, "Tell whoever you want, Jean. It doesn't bother me."

"What?!" Scott was getting annoyed.

Willow sighed. "I'm bipolar, and Jean saw all of my meds."

"Is that all?" Scott looked to Jean. "That kind of thing doesn't usually bother you at all."

"It doesn't!" Jean said defensively.

Willow just laughed, walking away.

"Did she say anything or do anything?" Scott asked when Willow was out of earshot.

"No, but I saw her memories when she took her medications out."

"Jean," Scott started, but he was interrupted by Jean.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Scott!"

Scott sighed. "Okay, well what did you see?"

"She used her powers against a girl. I think the girl was her sister. They looked a lot alike."

"Was it bad?"

"Well, I think she broke this girl's wrist."

"You need to talk to the professor," Scott said seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN X-MEN!

Jean did not take Scott's advice. She felt it wasn't her place to bring up what she had seen in Willow's mind, but the professor could see that something was on Jean's mind.

"Something has been bothering you. Is everything alright?" Charles asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing has been bothering me," Jean lied. For the past week, Jean has been seeing scenes from Willow's past.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am probably just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I just can't sleep."

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything," Charles said before leaving Jean alone in the common room.

Soon after, Scott walked in and sat down next to Jean on the couch. "You still haven't said anything, have you?"

Jean shook her head.

"Jean, what if she does something to you, or to another student?" Scott said with concern.

"The professor already knows anything I would tell him, I'm sure. After all, she _is_ his niece."

"It's not _just_ that. You have been seeing into Willow's mind without trying. Your powers could be evolving."

"Maybe."

"You've been reading my mind?!" Willow had overheard Jean and Scott's entire conversation.

The anger in Willow's voice made Jean jump. "I-I'm sorry," Jean pleaded.

Willow sighed deeply. "Whatever, just don't do it again."

Jean relaxed. "Th-that's it?"

"What do you want?" Willow laughed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN XMEN

That night, Jean and Willow were asleep in their beds when suddenly Jean jumped up with a scream, holding her head. "Jean!?" Willow cried, hopping out of her bed and running to her roommate. "Uncle Charles!"

Charles, Storm, Scott and Logan all ran to Jean's side. "Jean, what's the matter!?" Scott yelled.

"My head, it hurts! It's so loud!" Jean cried into Scott's shoulder.

Soon Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt came in. "What happed?!" Kurt asked concerned.

"Everyone, get back to bed. Scott, I want you to take Jean down to Hank in the infirmary," the Professor ordered. They all did as they were told.

In the infirmary, Scott gently placed Jean on a bed. She was still in tears and clutching her head. "What happened?" Hank asked Scott.

"I don't know, but Jean _did_ say that she was reading Willow's mind without even trying."

"Not just Willow's!" Jean shouted.

"Who else's have you been reading?" Charles asked calmly.

"Everybody's!" Suddenly, the look in Jean's eyes changed. They grew dark and evil.

"Jean?" Scott said in confusion.

"Call me, 'Phoenix'!" Jean said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN XMEN!

"Phoenix?!" Scott said, taken aback. "Jean, what are you talking about?!"

"Scott, go to your bedroom! We will deal with her!" the Professor yelled. Jean smirked.

"But, Professor…" Scott started.

"Go now! Jean is more powerful than you could ever imagine."

Hank led Scott out. Scott struggled to stay. He inevitably ended up locked in his room. "Let me out!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but this is for your own protection," Hank said to Scott though the door from the hallway outside Scott's room.

"My protection?! What about _Jean_?! _What's_ _wrong_ with her?!"

Hank sighed. "Jean has become the phoenix."

"What does that mean?"

"Jean is a class five mutant. She is the most powerful mutant the professor and I have ever come in contact with. _The phoenix_ is her other self."

"'Her other self'?" Scott repeated.

"Yes. The professor has been suppressing her powers with a block in her mind. If he had not done this, Jean and everyone to come in contact with her would be dead by now."

"What?! But Jean would never do anything like that!"

"She was never able to control her powers. The professor says that she tried to, but was never able. That is when they agreed he would block her powers, but that block could only hold so long. I guess it just broke, and her powers took over."

"How can we help her?"

"I'm not sure anything can help her now."

"No!"

"So, that's what's wrong with Jean," Willow said from behind Hank.

"Yes, now get back to your room."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vibrant Wings

I DO NOT OWN XMEN

Willow didn't go back to her room like she was told. She decided to head to the infirmary where Jean and the Professor were. She was caught on the way down by Rogue. "What do you think you're doing?" she said.

"I just thought I could somehow help Jean and my uncle," Willow replied.

"Then I'm coming with you!"

Willow smiled and replied, "Alright."

Since everyone was in there rooms, even most of the teachers, it was fairly easy to get to the infirmary without being noticed. As Rogue and Willow got closer, they heard crashes coming from the room where Jean and the Professor were. After a yell from the professor, the two young women ran to that room.

When they entered, the first thing they saw was Charles on the floor and his wheelchair thrown to the floor. Charles had cuts all over him. "Uncle Charles!" Willow cried running to him.

"What are you doing here!?" Charles exclaimed.

"We've come to help," Rogue said.

"Get back to your rooms! I can handle this!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Charles, but it doesn't look like you can."

When Willow looked up at Jean, she had a sick and twisted smile on her face. "How sweet, the students come to their teacher's rescue," Jean said.

"I think I know what to do," Rogue whispered to Willow. "I can drain her powers. It worked once before."

"That would be too much for you!"

"I can handle it!"

"Are you two done chatting now?" Jean sighed.

"Alright, I'll back you up!" Willow said before encasing Jean in water she pulled from the air. Jean couldn't move. "Go! Now!"

"Right!" Rogue ran to the giant water ball that held the Phoenix within. She took her glove off and reached out for Jean's bare forehead.

"No!" Charles yelled, but ultimately was unable to stop her. Rogue held onto Jean's forehead for about ten full seconds before falling to the ground.

Jean was unconscious and close to death, but Rogue, on the other hand, lay there on the ground… lifeless.

One full week later, Rogue had been buried on the grounds of the school, and Jean awoke as her old self, but she had lost all of her powers. The phoenix no longer existed.


End file.
